<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlit Knight: Confluence of Sisters by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402615">Sunlit Knight: Confluence of Sisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conspiracy of Sisters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang moves in to flirt with Jaune, Ruby moves in to get ahead of her, and the three work out their differences.</p><p>Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)<br/>Post-Fall</p><p>Underaged because of Ruby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conspiracy of Sisters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Yang: Hey, Jaune.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Yang.</p><p class="western">Yang: *awkward smile*</p><p class="western">Jaune (internally): She looks as awkward as I do when I try to flirt. Psh, nah. This is Yang. I've never seen her have trouble flirting.</p><p class="western">Yang: Mind if I?.. join you?..</p><p class="western">Jaune: What?, no, sure. There is only one table.</p><p class="western">Yang: *sits on the other side of him*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *scowls at Yang*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *moves over and sits down beside Jaune*</p><p class="western">Yang: *scowls at Ruby*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *nervously looks between the two*</p><p class="western">Yang: Long time no see.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *eyes narrow*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Uh... yeah... kind of...</p><p class="western">Yang: What have you been doing the past few months?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Oh, adventuring with Ruby.</p><p class="western">Yang: *nervously looks about*</p><p class="western">Jaune: We covered a <em>lot</em> of distance. Anything specific you wondering about?</p><p class="western">Ruby: Like a ridiculous amount of distance.</p><p class="western">Yang: . . .</p><p class="western">Yang: How did your training go?</p><p class="western">Jaune: *breathes deep*</p><p class="western">Jaune: I guess... the easiest way is to show you. Both of you.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *puts his scroll on the table, and turns it so that both sisters could turn their heads to watch it*</p><p class="western">Video: *Pyrrha talking Jaune through his workout regime*</p><p class="western">Yang and Ruby: *stunned silence*</p><p class="western">Ruby: I did... catch you... training...</p><p class="western">Jaune: . . .</p><p class="western">Ruby: I even caught you making your aura slashes... Like wicked cool...</p><p class="western">Jaune: . . .</p><p class="western">Yang: So that's how you could save Weiss... I mean, man, I've NEVER seen anything like that.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *nervously looks about*</p><p class="western">Yang: You were all epic hero. No, that was WAY beyond epic hero.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *smiles while looking about nervously*</p><p class="western">Ruby: Well, I was there - the - whole - time!</p><p class="western">Yang: Yeah... I know... Rubes... I wish I could...</p><p class="western">Yang: *hangs her head*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *stands up and moves around the table*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *shocked look*</p><p class="western">Jaune: I wish I could have been there, with you.</p><p class="western">Yang: *waves dismissively*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pulls Yang in for a powerful hug*</p><p class="western">Jaune: I'm serious.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *let's go*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Seeing you guys like that... was heartbreaking...</p><p class="western">Jaune: *slumps down in his seat*</p><p class="western">Jaune (looking down): Life wasn't right until you were back together again.</p><p class="western">Yang: . . .</p><p class="western">Ruby: Um... I mean... you're right... it was... so... hard... being apart. But now we're back together again.</p><p class="western">Yang: Thanks to Jaune. Without him, you wouldn't have made it, I wouldn't have had mom send me here... and Weiss...</p><p class="western">Yang: *hangs her head*</p><p class="western">Yang: Without Jaune...</p><p class="western">Ruby: *hugs Jaune*</p><p class="western">Yang: *drops her head to the table*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *reaches out and gently pets her head*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Let it out...</p><p class="western">Yang: Oh, don't say that... I mean...</p><p class="western">Yang: *sniffs and wipes her eyes*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *puts a handkerchief on the table next to her*</p><p class="western">Yang: Oh, man, you're like a shining knight. Who has a handkerchief anymore?</p><p class="western">Jaune: My grandpa insisted a good man should always have one.</p><p class="western">Yang: *starts wiping her eyes with the handkerchief*</p><p class="western">Yang: And here I'm such a mess.</p><p class="western">Ruby: I think he's right, Yang. You need to let it out.</p><p class="western">Yang: *crying into the handkerchief*</p><p class="western">Yang: I can't believe I'm letting you see me like this.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Me?</p><p class="western">Yang: Oh, like you don't know.</p><p class="western">Ruby: I don't know...</p><p class="western">Ruby: *sighs*</p><p class="western">Ruby: You wouldn't believe what I've tried...</p><p class="western">Yang: *slowly sits up, wiping away as many of the tears as she can*</p><p class="western">Yang: You, of all people. I can't believe YOU saw me bawling...</p><p class="western">Jaune: If you... keep that up... my feelings... are going to get hurt...</p><p class="western">Yang: And like mine aren't? Now it's never going to work...</p><p class="western">Jaune: What's never going to work. You're acting like I've never seen you hurt before... which is far... from the truth...</p><p class="western">Yang: What you must think of me...</p><p class="western">Jaune: I'm not sure what you are implying.</p><p class="western">Yang: Oh, come on, seeing my bawl my eyes out... I just lost whatever chance I had.</p><p class="western">Jaune: What chance?</p><p class="western">Yang: Oh, yeah... great... You're saying I never had a chance?</p><p class="western">Yang: *tears start flowing once again*</p><p class="western">Jaune: What did I say?</p><p class="western">Ruby: You really don't know, do you?.. I mean, you really don't know what's going on, here?</p><p class="western">Jaune: All I know is that Yang is hurt, and somehow it's my fault.</p><p class="western">Yang: I love you, man! That's what's happening. You are... like... the only guy... I've ever thought about this way...</p><p class="western">Jaune: I had heard... you had a reputation...</p><p class="western">Yang: So, what are you saying?</p><p class="western">Jaune: I doubt I mean all that much...</p><p class="western">Yang: Oh, man, why the hell do you have to say that? I mean...</p><p class="western">Ruby: We love you!</p><p class="western">Jaune: You what? Wait, what? WE?!</p><p class="western">Yang: *hangs her head onto the table once again*</p><p class="western">Yang (blubbering): And I just lost whatever chance I had.</p><p class="western">Jaune: I didn't think <em>I</em> had a chance. I don't know what you are talking about... you're both so much better than me... at everything...</p><p class="western">Yang: *sits up, barely able to see him through the tears in her eyes*</p><p class="western">Yang: You saved my sister! You saved Weiss! You walked from Vale to Mistral! What the hell, man?!</p><p class="western">Ruby: You are better than you think you are.</p><p class="western">Jaune: You think so?</p><p class="western">Ruby: I know so... We know so... The truth is I came here to flirt with you... so Yang couldn't get ahead...</p><p class="western">Jaune: *slumps his head back down*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Think of everyone I could have saved... if my semblance... if earlier...</p><p class="western">Yang: Alright, keep this up, and I'm punching you... and... and... I'm NOT going to give your handkerchief back... How do you like that?</p><p class="western">Jaune: *gives Yang a glassy-eyed stare*</p><p class="western">Yang: Shit, man, you're making it hard to love you...</p><p class="western">Jaune: I'm still having trouble believing it...</p><p class="western">Ruby: We have to do something.</p><p class="western">Yang: You do it, sis... I just ruined my chance...</p><p class="western">Yang: *stands up*</p><p class="western">Jaune: What chance?! I never even thought you would want to... that you could... with me... You act like you had a chance that you ruined, but you are still one of the most amazing girls that I know... I mean... few... in the world... could compete with you...</p><p class="western">Yang: Yeah, right, after seeing my blubber like...</p><p class="western">Jaune: You're still gorgeous, incredible, unbelievable... so much that believing you would... with me... is impossible.</p><p class="western">Yang: And here I thought I wouldn't be good enough for you... and... this whole time... it's been you thinking you're not good enough for me... Even after bubbering like that in front of you?..</p><p class="western">Jaune: You have come so far... you deserve a chance to let it out... Seven sisters... I know how important crying can be...</p><p class="western">Yang: Well, what about Rubes?</p><p class="western">Jaune: What about her?</p><p class="western">Ruby: I confessed too!</p><p class="western">Jaune: Wait what?</p><p class="western">Jaune: *rubs his temples*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Sorry, just having trouble believing that one of you would have feelings for me... I think my brain is rejecting the idea that TWO might...</p><p class="western">Yang: What do we have to do to convince you, give you a double blowjob?</p><p class="western">Ruby: That would probably do the trick.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *stares at the table*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *breathes deep*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Let's roll this back a minute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190457198929/sunlit-knight-confluence-of-sisters-part-i">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Jaune: Yang wants to date me.</p><p class="western">Yang: To put it mildly.</p><p class="western">Jaune: And Ruby wants to date me.</p><p class="western">Ruby: Uh-huh!</p><p class="western">Jaune: And I... don't... have to choose between you?.. or I do, and I just really misunderstood something?..</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *look at each other, having a silent conversation*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *watches as their faces soften, almost getting lost in each other's eyes*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Let's try something.</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *try to look at Jaune only to find their heads being pushed together*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *look at each other once again*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pushes their lips together*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *sweetly kiss, but pull away as soon as Jaune let them go*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *taste their lips*</p><p class="western">Yang: Oooo-kaaay... Yeah, you're kind of going to have to explain this.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looks between Yang and Ruby*</p><p class="western">Jaune: You don't look angry.</p><p class="western">Yang: Okay, but REEEAAALLLY surprised.</p><p class="western">Jaune: But not angry. This might work.</p><p class="western">Yang: You want to see me make out with Rubes?!</p><p class="western">Jaune: *wicked smile*</p><p class="western">Yang: Oh, shit. I think we created a monster.</p><p class="western">Ruby: Dragonslayer!</p><p class="western">Jaune: Why slay the Dragon, when you can get it down on it's knees?</p><p class="western">Yang: *looks about nervously*</p><p class="western">Yang: You wouldn't seriously do that... with Ruby... right there...</p><p class="western">Jaune: She'll be learning from you... joining you... feasting upon you...</p><p class="western">Yang: *nervously looks down*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Ruby.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *points to the other side of the table*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *nervously shuffles over and sits down*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Hold hands.</p><p class="western">Ruby: *grabs Yang's hand*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *nervously look at Jaune*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Now kiss.</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *nervously look at each other*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *nervously lean into each other*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *nervously kiss*</p><p class="western">Yang: *goes to pull away*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *pushes forward even harder to keep the kiss going*</p><p class="western">Yang: *pushes back into Ruby's kiss*</p><p class="western">Nora: *goes to walk around the corner but stops and pauses*</p><p class="western">Ren: *looks passed her, only to freeze with shock*</p><p class="western">Ren and Nora: *quietly pull back around the corner*</p><p class="western">Ren and Nora: *nervously look at each other*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *finally pull apart, gasping for breath*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *nervously hides under her hood*</p><p class="western">Yang: *licks her lips*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *comes to walk into the living room*</p><p class="western">Ren and Nora: *vigorously wave her off*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *huffs and turns around*</p><p class="western">Jaune: So, you've convinced me.</p><p class="western">Yang: You're going to have to be more specific.</p><p class="western">Ruby: Because we did a whole lot of strange things, here.</p><p class="western">Jaune: You've convinced me you both want to date me. You've both convinced me that you won't fight over me. You've convinced me that you could both date me.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *sighs*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Now all you have to do is convince me I'm worthy of it.</p><p class="western">Yang: What the hell, man? I kissed Ruby for you.</p><p class="western">Jaune: And then licked your lips afterwards.</p><p class="western">Yang: Okay, yes, but...</p><p class="western">Jaune: *reaches across the table*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Give me your hand.</p><p class="western">Yang: *grabs his hand*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *does the same for Ruby*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *nervously grabs his hand*</p><p class="western">Jaune: I'm not going to let my own self-confidence issues bring you down.</p><p class="western">Yang: so, does this mean?..</p><p class="western">Jaune: Yes. Both of you. I can't believe you are serious, but you are.</p><p class="western">Yang: Just don't pretend like you didn't enjoy us kissing.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Oh, I did, quite a bit, and it's going to happen in the future.</p><p class="western">Ruby: It was my first time... kissing anyone... can't believe it was with Yang...</p><p class="western">Yang: You don't regret it, do you?</p><p class="western">Ruby: I think I know why you had so many girlfriends. It made me feel like my entire body was giggling.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *contented sigh*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Let's just sit here for a minute...</p><p class="western">Nora: *pokes her head around the corner*</p><p class="western">Ren: *quietly walks around the corner*</p><p class="western">Nora: *attempts to quietly walk around the corner*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looks over to see them*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *tries to pull his hands away*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *hold on tightly to his hands*</p><p class="western">Yang: Oh, no you don't, Ladykiller. Nora?</p><p class="western">Nora: Yang?</p><p class="western">Yang: Spread the word. We're a thing.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *shyly drops his head to the table*</p><p class="western">Ruby: It's my first thing. And it's with Yang. Isn't it awesome?!</p><p class="western">Ren: It is... unexpectedly... wonderful...</p><p class="western">Jaune: It's not your first thing.</p><p class="western">Everyone: *stares at Jaune*</p><p class="western">Jaune: It's going to be your last thing. Now that I have you girls, I'm not going to let you go.</p><p class="western">Yang: *looks about nervously*</p><p class="western">Ren: I hardly expected Yang to be the nervous one.</p><p class="western">Yang: Because this is serious, alright? I'm done with casual. I want to love someone and have them love me in return. I want what the movies tell you, to fall in love and always be with someone.</p><p class="western">Ren: Ah, yes.</p><p class="western">Ren: *reaches his hand towards Nora*</p><p class="western">Nora: *grabs his hand*</p><p class="western">Ren: It is an uncountable feeling.</p><p class="western">Yang: That said, we are WAY too far away. We need to cuddle. On a couch.</p><p class="western">Jaune: My thoughts exactly.</p><p class="western">Ruby: My first cuddling with a thing! Okay, maybe that didn't...</p><p class="western">Jaune and Yang: *stand from the table, still holding hands*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pulls Ruby up*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pulls the girls around the table and into his arms*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pulls the girls towards the seating area and pulls the whole pile onto a couch*</p><p class="western">Ren: Didn't Yang want you to do something?</p><p class="western">Nora: *eyes grow wide*</p><p class="western">Nora: SHE DID!</p><p class="western">Within a few minutes, Weiss, Blake, Qrow, and Oscar all gathered in the living room.</p><p class="western">Qrow: Uh-huh. Saw it coming.</p><p class="western">Weiss: You did?</p><p class="western">Qrow: It's not like I didn't know a different blondie who ended up with a pair of babes. Which implies Raven is a babe... Which she's not... common mistake.</p><p class="western">Weiss: Then I'm curious as to what she is.</p><p class="western">Qrow: She's a maneater, that's what she is. I was afraid Yang might follow in her footsteps, but...</p><p class="western">Yang: There's no way I'm letting Ladykiller get away.</p><p class="western">Qrow: Call him ladykiller all you want, I but I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon.</p><p class="western">Yang: He's the ladykiller ladykillers were meant to be.</p><p class="western">Ruby: He's the ladykiller king!</p><p class="western">Nora: Swweeet.</p><p class="western">Jaune: I'm not that much of a ladykiller. I mean... really...</p><p class="western">Yang: You did get us.</p><p class="western">Nora: I mean, duh.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Duh, what?</p><p class="western">Nora: Pfft. Pyrrha?</p><p class="western">Jaune: *stares off into the distance*</p><p class="western">Yang: We all loved Pyrrha.</p><p class="western">Ruby: We'll keep her in our heart...</p><p class="western">Nora: And someone has to take care of Jaune. Considering all the times she told you to go after Weiss, I'm sure she'd want you to be happy.</p><p class="western">Weiss: Go after?</p><p class="western">Nora: Oh, come on, Pyrrha was like a wicked White Knight shipper.</p><p class="western">Weiss: What-what-what?</p><p class="western">Ren: She wanted Jaune to be happy, even if it was not with her.</p><p class="western">Yang: So... what you're saying?..</p><p class="western">Ruby: Is she'd be happy for us.</p><p class="western">Ren: Indubitably.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190475634437/sunlit-knight-confluence-of-sisters-part-iiii">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>